


On Top of the Mountain

by Symone_Nicole



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Abortion mentioned, Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Omega/Alpha, Double Penetration, F/M, Happy Ending, Knotting, Multi, Omegaverse, Pregnancy, Shameless Smut, Threesomes, Unplanned Pregnancy, descriptions of fighting, fluff moments, hints at self-harm, non-consenual heat sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: Canary has spent her life as an omega not going through her heats, except one night her body fights against the medicine that represses her heat. Her heat comes early and consumes her body in flames, but there are two alpha's that help repress that need.





	On Top of the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, just before you dive into the omegaverse story there is something you need to know. In my omegaverse stories, I like to imagine that there are five different type of omegas (from common to the rarest) and each of them has scheduled heats and a variety in length. Here they are--  
> Five types from common to rarest:  
> monthly-- goes into heat every month lasts about 7 days  
> quarterly -- goes into heat every four months lasts about 8 days  
> Triannual-- every three months and lasts for 9 days  
> Bi-annual -- every six months for ten days  
> Annual-- once a year for about 11 days. 
> 
> Betas-- can sire or bear children  
> Alphas--can only sire children.
> 
> Now, I hope you enjoy this story.

Through the thick clouds, the dense jungle terrain that surrounds the Kukuroo Mountain one will find the impressive, vast estate that belongs solely to the servants of the Zoldyck family.  Exactly at 5 A.M big, brown eyes snap wide open at the sound loud, urgent sound of her alarm that dances around the night stand repeatedly.  Canary sighs as the palm of her hand catches the annoying alarm clock; however, the loud noises cease once Canary squeezes the machine until a certain strength level is required thus silence falls in her room once again, but she does not roll over to go back to sleep.  She quickly rises from her bed, yawns while stretching as she walks in her room, and she stops in front of the mirror, above her dresser, as she looks at her refreshed appearance and her matured body.  She rummages through the drawers and pulls out a black bar of soap with a grey label which reads, ‘Scentless’.  Scentless is a popular depressant method used by anyone who does want their scent to overly cling to them, or for the scent of another to cling onto their body.  It is popular because it is one of the safest methods to use without any drastic consequences on one’s body.  After her shower, Canary returns back in front of the same mirror with her towel wrapped around her body securely.  Her gaze quickly changes in the mirror reflection to glance at the reflection of the calendar that hangs on the opposite side of the room, and her eyes narrow in on tomorrow’s date, August 17th.

 

She sighs heavily as the towel drops around her, “it’s that time of the year again. Great.”

 

It did not take long until Canary was silently walking through the servants estates, which some of the servants are still sleeping at this time, with her cane in hand.  She goes through a set of doors, and sees Gotoh sitting at a table while stirring the thick honey in his black tea.  In front of him is a white tea simmering from a well made cup, which right beside it there is a small packet.

 

“Morning, Canary,” Gotoh greets as he places the small spoon down on the matching saucer, and his eyes follow the steam rising from his cup until the rested on the brown eyes of Canary who finally sat across from him.  Gotoh slightly grins at the younger omega as he looks at her slightly annoyed facial expression, his gaze travels upwards as he looks at her hairstyle for the day, which is her thick curly hair gathered up into a bun on the top of her head.

 

“Morning,” Canary responds as she rips open the packet forcefully.

 

“You are in a good mood,” Gotoh remarks as he lifts his tea to his skinny lips as Canary thick lips tense into a stern line.

 

“I’m just fantastic,” Canary responds sarcastically as she pours the white powder into her drink.  “Tomorrow is one of my favorite days of the year.”

 

Gotoh hums as he places his tea back into the decorative plate. “There are worse things than being a triannual omega, Canary.”

 

Canary’s eyes narrow at the older male as she stirs the powder in her drink. “The pain is still barely unbearable,” Gotoh chuckles at the unintentional joke.

 

“Be thankful that if you ever decided to go through your heat it will only last nine days.” Gotoh smiles suggestively, “even when I was an annual omega as long as I had a partner it was, perhaps, the greatest eleven days of every year.”

 

Gotoh is an annual omega-- he _was_ \-- after an accident with a playmate in his heat the playmate damaged Gotoh glands, unknowingly, when he was rejected by the omega.  Since the incident Gotoh glands were uncontrollable thus sending him in his heat spontaneously, so it did not take long before he had his glands removed.

 

Canary and Gotoh are the only omega servants for the Zoldyck family. When Gotoh decided to go through his heat he would kill his partner afterwards.  It is the agreement that was made when Gotoh first came to serve the Zoldyck family, and Canary agreed to the same terms when she arrived to serve the family on top of Kukuroo mountain.  Relationships involving love is not allowed, but if it is lust instead it is okay as long as their partner becomes deceased shortly after.  The reason for this agreement is because after an alpha or a beta spends time with a omega in their heat their scent will linger in their memory. Therefore, with stubborn determination an alpha or a beta could sniff out Canary or Gotoh in order to mate them, which would lead them to Kukuroo Mountain, but it is not like they could get past the testing gate.  It is just good to have assurance that they would not be confronting the two omegas at any point in time.

 

“I’ll be fine with never going through it again,” Canary responds as she lifts her cup of tea to her lips and drinks it happily; however, Gotoh sighs disapprovingly.

 

Canary raises her eyebrow waiting for the older omega’s disapproval, “you will have to spend your next heat with someone, Canary.” Gotoh states as he tosses the box with her meds on the table, “just postponing like you are is only going to cause the inevitable, and then you wouldn’t even have a choice.”

 

Canary groans as she sets her cup of tea back down, “Gotoh--”

 

“--There are plenty of betas in the servants quarters that can join you in your heat,” Gotoh interferes firmly. “It would probably be best to get an alpha since it has been so long for you… you and Amane get along quite well.”  Gotoh looks at the time on his watch as he stands from his chair, “Think about it, Canary.  Whether you want to or not you will not be able to access any suppressants. You knew this was coming when you signed the agreement.”

 

Canary stays silent as she watches Gotoh cleans up after himself, and shortly leaves the room.  

 

His words weigh heavily on her mind, which indeed when it is time for her next heat she will have to make a decision. However, time is truly never on any individual’s side.

 

 

 

The Zoldyck household has been restless--well Kikyo Zoldyck has been restless as she attempts to find a potential mate for her oldest son, Illumi.  However, she has been unsuccessful because even though the omega candidates were beautiful they did not have the potential skill or the potential mindset to raise a new generation of assassins.  Since January she has been playing matchmaker, and she is determined by the end of the year she will see her eldest son mated.  There were a couple of times that Kikyo Zoldyck came close to finding her son a mate, one at the end of January and one in the middle of march. However, each omega believed, for some reason, that they would be mated to the heir of the Zoldyck family, Killua.  When they discovered that their mate was going to be Illumi they quickly bailed stating that he was too feminine for their tastes, and they ran for their lives down Kukuroo Mountain… but they did not live to see the next day.  The thirty year old, Illumi, has not assisted his mother in her match making frenzy mostly because he does not care nor does the alpha have any desires to find a mate… he is quite suited with spending his ruts with anyone he deems suitable.  

 

Milluki Zoldyck, a twenty-five year old beta and never have to worry about having going through a rut or through a heat. Regardless, Milluki is happy with his relationship with his 2D characters and would not want it any other way.

 

Killua Zoldyck, a twenty year old alpha, is the heir of the family.  He is currently not stuck on any omega or beta, and he uses the same practice of his eldest brother, which is when he wants to experience his rut with a partner he will.  However, he always makes sure that it is just sex, and that they should not expect any romance to be involved afterwards. Except Killua rarely spends his brief ruts with another person, he perfers to just masterbate and for this entire year, so far, he has not sought for any partners.

 

Alluka Zoldyck, presented to be a beta last year, which didn’t surprise any of the members of the Zoldyck family. The seventeen year old beta, can travel from their home without any guidance from their older brother, but they still inform their parents when they leave the house and how long they will be gone.  After Killua and Alluka returned from the trip their parents decided to acknowledge Alluka, and allows them to go and come freely.

 

Kalluto Zoldyck, the sixteen year old teen, is permanently at home and he is not allowed to leave the estate because of the possibility of him presenting.  His parents decided that it would be safer from him to stay at home until after he presents thus pausing his travels with the Phantom Troupe.  Kalluto has become more social from his time spent with the Troupe, but sometimes Kalluto prefers to be alone so he can communicate with his lover, Feitan, through their bond.  A bond can form between two people over time; however, not all bonds are romantically based.  The more compatible two individuals are the quicker their bond will form, and sometimes a bond can form almost instantly without either party knowing.

 

 

Dark colors move through the bright colors in the sky, swallowing it whole, stars twinkle in the far distance, and moon illuminates the night--its light shining on Illumi and Killua who are just returning from a completed joint job. Over the past six years Illumi’s physical features have remained the same except for the slight addition of muscle mass he gained in his chest, and his abdominal wall has become more defined.  One thing to remain the same about the eldest son of the Zoldyck family is that his facial expressions still remains unreadable, never changing. The eldest son was able to surprise the heir of the Zoldyck family on the journey home, Illumi stopped at a hair salon and got an undercut design on the nape of his neck, which is still covered by his long locks of hair.  

 

Over the past six years Killua Zoldyck has had some dramatic changes.  His facial features matured, it induces desire like an incubus; his voice deepened, it is deep and smooth like the vocals of a slow jazz singer; and his sharp blue eyes, reflect his joyous youth while they pierce into your soul.  His height grew at standing at 195 centimeter Killua is taller than his eldest brother and he gained more muscle.  He recently cut the back of his hair, so that one can see the locks of hair curling up against his neck. He also had the rest of his hair trimmed, which the white hair is still unruly and curly but one can not deny the new hairstyle flatters the young adult. Killua now has ear piercings, one stud in each lobe, and his left ear has an additional of three loop helix piercings.  There is another secret on Killua’s body that his family has not discovered which is the dragon style tattoo that is low on his hips.  The tip of the dragon’s tail touches the middle of his spine, and the head of the dragon extends down towards his sex.

 

The two brothers walk up towards the testing gate, and Killua tilts his head as he sniffs into the air, he sniffs repeatedly trying to decide the source of the faint, pleasing scent.

 

“Do you smell that?” Killua asks as he sniffs softly.

 

“No--” Illumi pauses as a draft a wind comes across them, and he breathes the pleasing scent in heavily, “I do now. What is that?”

 

Killua shrugs his shoulders as he moves forwards and pushes open the all of the testing gates with ease, “it smells warm… like a molten supreme chocolate cake fresh from the oven, with a scoop of vanilla ice cream to the side, that melts instantly in your mouth.”  Killua practically drools as he thinks of his favorite chocolate dessert as he sniffs into the air, “they could have made some at the servant's mansion. Gotoh’s desserts are the best.”

 

“Perhaps,” Illumi comments as he uncontrollably sniffs the air again. “But you never could have smelled his desserts past the testing gates before, it has to be--”

 

“A mountain load of chocolate cakes!” Killua intervenes excitedly with his fist pumping into the air, hearts in his eyes while licking his lips.

 

“I wonder what the special occasion could be,” Illumi states as they both sniff heavily as another burst of wind flows through carrying the sweet, irresistible smell.

 

“She finally could have found someone crazy enough to be your mate,” Killua smirks.

 

Illumi looks at his younger brother from the corner of his eyes without a sudden word. They both turned their heads sharply, in two separate directions, they sniff the smell in heavily, they pleasantly sigh before licking their lips, each points in a different direction, “the smell is coming this way.”

 

They look at each other as silence falls momentarily between the two brothers. “The smell is strongest from this direction, Kil,” Illumi states as he glances back to his brother.

 

“It has to be this way, but we will see when who gets there first--”

 

“Or who does not show up at all,” Illumi claims as he cuts off his younger brother.

 

Killua clicks his tongue as his grins mischievously, “don’t be so disappointed when you turn out to be wrong.” Killua takes off immediately not caring to hear his brother’s snarky reply to their unspoken challenge.

 

Illumi sighs thoughtfully as he pulls a green hair tie off his wrist and he quickly puts his hair up in a high ponytail, revealing the undercut design that was recently done, as he walks towards his assumed direction of the sweet smell that will consume both of the Zoldyck brothers.

 

Elsewhere in the dense forest, Canary walks calmly during her patrol.  A small bead of sweat runs down her forehead, between her brows, down the small bridge of her nose, and down to the edge of her thick lips before it drips down from the tip of her chin.  Canary pays the small bead of sweat no attention as she stretches her neck while twirling her cane as she walks calmly through the trees.  She looks up through the clearing of the trees, admiring the stars as she walks through moonlight.  A soft mysterious form of comfort surrounds her as another bead of sweat appears.

 

Canary wipes away the bead of sweat, her hand pauses on her forehead, “damn,” she mutters as she pulls down slightly on her tie, “I’m burning up.  I’m so ready for this summer to be over.”

 

A strong draft of wind blows through the forest, and Canary relaxes in the enjoyment of the cooler wind blowing across her hot skin that it could touch.  She continues to walk steadily through the forest as the time passes more beads of sweat appear on her forehead and some have finally starting to appear on the nape of her neck, the beads of sweat trailing down underneath her suit.  When she licks her lips, she can taste the salt as her eyelids begin to flicker, she places her cane down firmly to lean on it for support as she hunches over while running the tip of her fingers over her eyelids.

 

She breathes out slowly as she looks down at the ground, “I nee-need to sit down,” she states suddenly just before she walks off her path.

 

Killua moves quickly through the dense forest, almost at his top speed, as he sniffs at the air constantly while trying to get closer to the source of the irresistible scent. He only slows down when he believes his at the source, or at least extremely close; however, he was wrong at first as he looked around the area as the smell of the scent became stronger.  It irritated him each time he slowed down or even stopped believing that he finally reach the source of that sweet, sweet smell but each time he was wrong. His irritation grew instantly to the point of not even thinking logically about his current predicament; however, he does not show any signs of giving up.  His speed increases, and he thrashes his sharpened hand at the thick vines when they block him from his path to that delicious smell that is taunting every muscle, bone, fiber in his body.

 

Unlike his younger brother, Illumi appeared to be calm as he moved quickly and yet taking his time as he moved through the forest.  His facial expression would remain blank; however, that does not mean the eldest Zoldyck child was not as annoyed at the pleasing scent.  His wide eyes began to narrow as he failed countlessly to find the source of the scent.  The pleasing scent teases the older alpha to the point where the trained assassin blank facial expression shows nothing but pure irritation.  His brows furrows, creating the deep creases between his brows, and his lips play in a deep scowl.  This teasing scent is causing his core to shake with immense anticipation; however, if this turns out to be a game he is surely to be completely unsatisfied.

 

 

Canary sits on a log, hunched over, her cane rests in her lap, her arms are crossed with each hand grabbing the opposite knee, her breathing is quick and uneven.  Her heart is pounding, thundering through her body, and her body is sweating profusely; her white shirt clings to her skin due to the extreme amount of sweat. Her brown, large eyes open as a small bead of sweat drips down from her long eyelashes.  She looks around, her eyes telling of her utter confusion, “where am I?”  She unclenches her hands from her knees as she goes to slowly stand up, and on shaky steps she attempts to move forward only to collapse on the ground.  That’s when she can feel it, her slick pour down from her entrance down her scorching thighs; she can smell it, her scent thick in the air--her scent declaring the early start of her heat; she can hear it, sets of hurried steps are approaching to her location--she hopes it is Gotoh; she looks up and she can see it, a pair of cat-like, vibrant blues eyes staring her down and she watches as he licks lips; she can feel it, the alpha pheromones that surround her--driving her body into a frenzy.

 

“Do--” she groans when she can smell the scent of another alpha behind her.  She winces as she moves her heavy body, and she turns her head behind her to see a pair of big, wide brown eyes staring down at her. Her eyes fell down staring at the straining erection in the alpha’s tight pants. “Please… don’t,” she whimpers as her nails dig into the soft ground in an attempt to pull herself up--she fails.

 

The two alphas eyes look away from the omega whose scent who has been taunting them since their return to Kukuroo Mountain.  Illumi cocks his head to the side as he looks at his younger brother, but there is a soft growl hidden behind his tight lips.  The soft growl is heard by his younger brother, and the oldest alpha receives a cocked brow and a daring smirk, which screams ‘I dare you to try.’  The two alphas continue to stare each other down as they ignored the omega’s plead to go get help.  The unspoken words between the two alphas causes the air to become tense as their thick scents grew causing the omega to squirm and groan on the ground as they attempt to get off the ground.

 

Killua is bold as he takes a step forward, his step crushes a branch under his feet the sound signaling Canary.  She turns her head sharply to the sound as she watches Killua walks towards her slowly, her thick lips part slightly but only whimpers can be heard.  He stands before her, his shoes right beside the messy curls of her hair and it doesn’t take long until he squats down and looks into her eyes.

 

“Canary,” Killua calls out as he reaches out and gently takes out the leaves that have become entangled in her hair. “To think this scent was coming from you.”

 

Canary slowly shakes her head as Killua rubs his knuckles down her cheek, “Killua, pleas--” the intensity of their scents cause Canary to moan out.

 

Killua smirked, the tip of his fingers trails down the side of her neck. “I want to help you,” Killua looks up at his brother, “we both want to help you.”

 

Canary shakes her head, her eyelids closing down tightly.

 

“No amount of depressants can help you now, Canary.” Killua states as he grabs her wrist and pulls her into his arms.  Her head rests on his shoulder, her nose directed to the scent glands in his neck, she heavily breathes in his scent as her body relaxes in his hold.  Killua’s hands slide up her back, his sharp nails cuts through the material of the suit jacket, through the soaked white dress shirt, and the tip of the nail scratches up along her spine.  Killua looks up at his brother as he pushes away the destroyed clothes and displays her exposed back and a small trail of blood sliding down her spine. “Illumi, are you just going to stand there and wait?”

 

Illumi swallows heavily, “you want to… share her?”

 

Killua hums as his sharpened nail beings to cut down the material of her jeans, over the curve of her plump rump. He brings his lips close to Canary’s ear as he speaks huskily, “isn’t that what you want, Canary? To be taken by the both of us?”

 

Canary whimpers and before she could get the word please out of her mouth Illumi’s hands were sliding up her scorching back as he licked up the small trail of blood along her spine.  Canary groans as she can feel the cooler air on her hot skin as Illumi removes her destroyed clothes as he kisses up her bare neck.  Killua cuts down as much material he could with the consideration of how tightly close the trio are together, he withdraws his hands and the faint smell of Canary’s smell causes both of the alpha men to groan simultaneously.  Before Canary’s slightly closed eyes could blink the Zoldyck brothers had her naked, and bare before them.  Illumi quickly takes off his shirt that was slightly clinging to his skin, he discards his shirt in the pile of destroyed material that was Canary’s uniform.  He quickly undoes the latch of his belt, sliding it immediately out the loops as he watches his younger brother tenderly touch the impatient omega.  He pushes down his pants as he stands up, exposing the contained boner in his briefs to the night air, and when his pants gather around his ankles he kicks them to side.  As the older brother begins to sit down behind the omega the younger brother rises causing the omega to whimper from the loss, but they are quickly sated when she is pulled back into Illumi’s arms.  Her head rests on Illumi’s left shoulder as she looks up at Killua who is removing his shirt, and Canary’s eyes trail down to the dragon tattoo that she can barely see because much of it is covered by his underwear.  Illumi's raises an eyebrow to the permanent ink on his younger brother’s skin, but he makes no auditory comment on the tattoo.

 

Killua pulls his shirt over his arms, and he tosses it with the pile of the other clothes.  He looks down at the duo while Canary is breathing down Illumi’s neck as his hands are caressing down her body.  Illumi’s hands simultaneously cup around Canary’s breast, they stay in sync as they tenderly rub--pushing her breast up, his deft fingers causes Canary to moan as they tweak the hardened nubs. Illumi stares down at  Canary as he leaves his left hand to his previous ministrations as his right hand slides down her torso. Her hips move, her ass unintentionally rubbing against Illumi’s clothed erection, when she felt Illumi’s fingers trail down her pelvic area.  Her breath hitches as Illumi’s skilled fingers part her lips, the tip of his fingers instantly become wet from her slick, his hand slides down her entrance, teasingly rubbing against it.

 

Killua finally sits down in front of Canary’s gathered legs, his hands slide up her soft skin, he slowly pushes her knees apart until they are spread wide enough to where he can see his brother's fingers rub against her mound tenderly, and the slick pouring down.  His left hand gathers with his brothers and his fingers teasing touches her swollen clit before they slide down to rub against her entrance.  Killua’s middle finger slowly pushes inside Canary’s body as he kisses up her scorching torso, and his tongue licks up along the curve of Canary’s abandoned breast until it slowly licks over her hardened nipple.  Killua skillfully slides a second finger inside Canary’s heated insides and more slick is produced as Canary receives the pleasurable touch.  The pleasureable touches causes Canary to squirm,  she unknowingly reaches out for Illumi and her hand pushes down on Illumi’s head until their lips met. The kiss slowly starts, but it quickly builds up very passionately until Killua can hear the smacking of their lips.  Killua’s adds a third finger inside of Canary’s entrance as he watches the duo make out before him.  He can hear Illumi’s groans into the kiss as Canary pulls on his hair, he can hear Canary’s whimpers as Killua moves his fingers--searching for her sweet spot, through Canary’s whimpers he can hear the squishing sound as he deftly moves his fingers through Canary’s extreme amount of slick.  Canary moans out, breaking the kiss between her and Illumi, “Kil-Killua,” she cries out once Killua fingers presses against the bundle of nerves.

 

“You liked that?” Killua husky voice asks as he lasciviously stares at Canary to see her fluttering eyes.

 

“Yes,” Canary responds instantaneously as she unintentionally shifts her hips, her thighs tremble “mo- I want-I wan--”

 

Killua maintains his gaze with Canary as he diligently repeats the same ministration causing her warmth to tremble around his fingers, “don’t worry, Canary.”  Killua states as he slides his fingers out of her entrance, his hand drenched in her slick--the smell causes him to groan as other hand rubs down across his erection.  “We will give you exactly what you want,” Killua licks her sweet juices from his fingers as he watches Illumi’s hands slide down her waist.  Canary moans in anticipation as she felt Illumi’s hands grab down firmly on her hips, and he adjusts her in his lap until her knees are pressing in the ground her legs rubbing against his own.

 

Illumi’s name is quick on Canary’s lips once she felt his unclothed erection rubbing against her entrance.  His slightly above average phallus is slightly red, his veins are appearing across the hardened flesh, it curves slightly to left, and a bit of pre-cum is already leaking from the tip.  Canary gasps out as she is pushed down on Illumi’s impressive erection, and as Illumi’s member becomes engulfed in Canary’s warmth a flush appears on his cheeks.  Canary’s warmth pulls Illumi in until his member is fully sheathed inside, the tightness receives a throaty groan from the older alpha.

 

Killua’s gaze never left canary, taking in her pleasured appearance.  He watches as he strokes his member slowly as his brother pulls out of Canary’s entrance, and Killua’s eyes can see the crazy amount slick coating Illumi’s erection and some drips down to his thighs.  Small noises escapes Canary’s lips as Illumi’s guides her hips slowly on his member.  His hands guide her as he pushes her back down but changes the angle as he shifts her hip back causing her rear to constantly press up against his lower abdominal wall.  In his slow tempo his guidance causes her to grind down and  shake her hips.  Killua watches as Canary’s eyes slightly tighten when she can feel the older alpha’s canines tracing down her neck to her shoulder as he presses his lips to her scorching hot skin.  His grip tightens on her hips as he picks up the pace the sound of her skin slapping against his can be heard with an accompany of her escalating voice.  Canary cries out as her eyes open as Illumi suddenly thrusts his hips up into her warmth, his intensity slowly increases with each thrust until Killua could see her thick thighs trembling.  Killua turns his head to the side and he can see her toes curling into the soft ground, he smirks when he notices Illumi loosens his grip on her hips, ceasing from giving her guidance, and watches as they move on their own.  Killua extends his hand once more as he gets closer to the duo, and his deft fingers once again rub slowly down on her sensitive mound.  Killua’s fingers moved quickly as he had a mischievous grin on his face as he witness her thighs tremble uncontrollably as she cried out from under the touch of both hands of the Zoldyck brothers, while Illumi’s hands were back to massaging her breasts and hardened nubs.  A loud cry escapes her wet lips as she reaches her climax and releases into the palm of Killua’s hand.  Illumi groans are held back as his teeth sink deep within Canary’s skin, on her right shoulder, causing blood to seep from his lips and tears to form in the corner of Canary’s eyes.  

 

Killua’s cheeks flush as he looks down at evidence suggesting Canary to be a squirter, and his right hand pushes down his boxers--freeing his thick, heavy cock into the colder air.  His left hand cups over his member tilting down so Canary’s juices landed all over his member, sliding down the curve of the phallus but doesn’t drip off because Killua wraps his right hand over his member and jerks.

 

“Shit,” he groans between his teeth as can get an idea of what it must be like to be inside of Canary.  Through her slightly closed teary eyes Canary watches as Killua uses her cream as he thrusts inside his hand. “You need to hurry up already, shitty Illumi.”

 

“Do no--” Illumi groans aloud in the middle of his growl due to Canary insides clenching down on him when he thrusted into a different spot.  He breathes heavily as he glares at his younger brother from the corner of his eye, “don’t rush me, Kil.  It feels too good inside her, the best,” Illumi turns his mouth towards Canary’s ear and he whispers, “the best omega I’ve ever had the pleasure to fuck.”  Even though Illumi was whispering it still could be heard by his brother’s ear, despite the sound of their fucking.  Illumi’s smirks and his breath hits across Canary’s neck, “hey… Canary,” he calls out his lips still close to her ear. “Go ahead, mark me. I’ll always give you what you want… what you need.”

 

Killua growls dangerously low at the suggestions of his brothers words.  Illumi presents his bare wrist to Canary’s lips and her thick lips rub against the bare skin, his scent glands swarming her senses.  She moans out, but her moan is silenced when she bites down her lips.  Illumi groans as she tightens down again, as his hand grip on Canary’s chin, as his fingers pushes Canary’s thick lips apart. “Don’t do that,” he warns through his groan as his fingers slide down Canary’s tongue.  Canary sucks on Illumi’s fingers as he pounds through her warmth, and she closes her eyes as she moans around the digits.  However,  Illumi’s slender fingers are pulled out of her mouth and she whimpers from the loss, but she cracks her eyes open when she felt the flesh of Killua’s mouthwatering member near her lips.

 

“You’re fingers were in the way,” Killua states as he holds his member in his hand slightly rubbing it. “Canary,” his deep smooth voice calls out and without hearing his next words Canary slowly opens her mouth, giving his member entrance.

 

“Damn,” Killua states between his pants as Canary’s tongue glides across his member before taking him in her mouth.  Canary skillfully sucks Killua off, even though this is the first time she has ever had a phallus inside her mouth, as Illumi ravages her with his quick pace and strong thrusts.  She could not possibly manage to take all of Killua in her mouth, but she still gave immense pleasure to the younger alpha.  Killua stood there with his eyes closed and curses, some half spoken, throughout the fellatio given to him.  His hand moves to the back of her neck and would softly push, encouraging her to take in more, but he held back when he could feel the back of the throat pushing his member back.  

 

Illumi began to pant heavier as his thrusts became more frantic, his lips were on the right side of her neck, his teeth just tracing down the side of her neck.  His member rams into her sweet bundle of nerves resulting in her insides instantly clenching around his member, which causes Illumi and Canary reach their climax simultaneously.  Illumi bites down into the base of her neck as Canary moans aloud the tip of her lower tooth accidentally scratches Killua member, which surprisingly causes the younger teen to curse aloud as he reaches his climax with the other two.  Killua’s sudden climax surprised the omega, whom was already in haze from their hard climax, and she was too late to catch some of his seed inside of her mouth thus his seed decorated her smooth dark skin.  Across her lips, splatters landed on her cheeks, across the bridge of her nose, and a small amount splatters across her left eyelid.  Illumi’s hands grips Canary’s hips once again slightly pushing her down to his knot that waited below, but he suddenly pushes her up.  He groans as he watches his thick seed drip down on his legs and soaking the land below.

 

Before Canary left her post-climax bliss she did not realize that Killua had sat down in front of Illumi nor did she notice the trade off.  She sits in Killua’s lap, very close to where his already hardened member is teasingly rubbing against her.  Her breast are pushed up against against his chest, and her hands hold on to his shoulders, and she starts to move her hips to tease Killua.  Canary lust hazed eyes stared into Killua’s piercing blue eyes as she whimpers for his touch.  He caress her body as they slide down her back, tracing her spine, all the way down to her rump, which his hands grip on them tightly.  Killua kisses the left side of her neck, and her left shoulder as Canary brought herself down on his member.

 

Illumi watches as Canary rides on top of his younger brother, he glares as Killua sucks on her skin, but his tensing glare relaxes when he releases that Killua is keeping his hickeys on the left side of her neck.  Illumi switches his attention after making sure that Killua would not mark over his marks to watching Canary intently.  She could feel his wide, brown eyes staring at her--analyzing her as her thighs began to tremble.  He sat there noticing how a certain muscle in her back began to tense, he knew that she was about to reach climax again.  Illumi moves quickly, pressing in tightly to her back, his large hands dancing across her scorching body to her erogenous zones.  Together the Zoldyck brothers made Canary experience tremendous numbing pleasure as they brought her closer to the edge of her release, they did not stop when they finally brought her over the edge.  In the fits of passion, Killua teeth clenches down in Canary’s left shoulder as she clenched tightly around as more of her essence covered the younger alpha.

 

Her body numbs as her senses dull to where she could only feel the Zoldyck brothers lubricious touch. Their touching drown out her other senses. She was inaudible to Killua’s cuss words under his heavy breathing, and Illumi’s groaning right into her ear.  She became blind to the piercing blue eyes whose dilated pupils screamed of his arousal, and his intense gaze demanded to claim the omega clenching delightfully around his sex organ.  His sex organ, that thick, large pulsating organ spreading her as it sinks deeper in her warmth.  Canary reaches out to grab handfuls of Killua’s hair as she smashed their lips together. The two became lost in their pleasure that neither of them notice the curved sex organ lining himself up to Canary’s entrance.  Her body relaxes on its on as the older alpha slowly, too slowly, pushes inside of her warmth.

 

Killua breaks the kiss, “oi, Illumi what the hell are you doi--” his breath hitches as Canary fingers clench tightly around his white hair as she cries out to the starry night sky.

 

Illumi glances up and meets his brother’s gaze; however, his lips kiss up her neck, her jaw line, all the way to her earlobe. “That’s right Canary,” he coos, “just relax.” He sucks on her ear lobe roughly until they both were sheathed down inside her terribly tight channel. “Good girl,” Illumi praises as he adjusts his position, leaning into her back causing her breast to press into Killua’s chest.

 

“It’s too tight,” Killua groans as the two refrain from moving.

 

“She will adjust to us,” Illumi states as he kisses up her neck, “won’t you, Canary?”

 

Canary meekly nods her head, her hands relax from their tight grip on the younger alpha’s hair.  In time the two were plummeting into her sweet warmth, alternating their thrusts, as they kissed, nipped, and marked any piece of her smooth skin that they could touch.  They climb to their height of passion as the two alphas knots began to swell once again, continuously hitting against her stretched entrance. Canary throws her head back as she arches her body closer to Killua’s as his hands grip tightly on her waist as he began to press his large knot inside her warmth.  Her eyes widen and tears once again formed on the corner of her eyes as Illumi to began to press his knot in against his brothers.  She cries, she begs wantonly for their cream, for their knots to plug her up, for their pups.  Their pups growing inside of  her.  Their knots stretch her entrance together, small tears run down her face, she cries out as the pleasure became too much.  Killua quickly claims her lips, the scream of her final orgasm is muffled by in his mouth, their knots fully inside are swallowed frantically by the pulsating warmth, and with a groan from Killua and Illumi’s teeth marking Canary’s flesh once again the Zoldyck’s brothers cream filled inside the stuffed omega.  They pant heavily, Canary the first to fall asleep is maneuvered gently by the brothers until they are lying down on their side.  Sleep claims them all.

 

Kikyo Zoldyck moves through the forest looking for her sons.  It seemed odd to her that they were taking so long to reach their home.  She looked at the camera feed and noticed that the two brothers were diligently searching for something.  Possibilities ran in her mind as she looked at the camera feed, and she paced in front of the surveillance when both of the brothers just seemed to vanished.  Not every acre of the Zoldyck property could be seen on their surveillance footage.  Silva Zoldyck did nothing to calm her nerves.  He told her not to worry about it--that it was no big deal.  They can suddenly change their mind about going somewhere else for the night--they are not children anymore.  He was right.  However, she couldn’t relax, she couldn’t calm down, and her curiosity, no her overprotective nature got the better of her.  They were there somewhere and they could not just vanish and leave the estate suddenly--there would have been at least a glimpse of the duo leaving the mountain.  It wasn’t too long before she found them. Her eyebrows came together when she saw the heap of discarded clothes, shreds of clothing materials, and not too far from the small pile of abandoned clothes she saw the naked limbs of her sons.

 

Her facial muscles scrunches up, “what in the wo--.”  She stood there speechless when she saw the servant girl, Canary, pressed between the two.  She covered her nose when she could smell heavy scent of their copulation. Her lips scowled in disgust as she took a step forward; however, she failed to notice the small movements of Illumi and she barely dodged the three needles that were sent to kill her.

 

Illumi turns his head just to see who, or what, would even dare to try and sneak up on the sleeping trio.  He holds more needles in his hands and he finally opens his eyes to see his mother standing there before them.  Illumi blinks up at her waiting for her to speak as a smile crept up on her face.  She slowly steps forward, “don’t come any closer,” Illumi orders as he glares at his mother.

 

“I see you two went into rutting and had fun with that omega,” Kikyo states disdainfully.  Illumi does not let up his gaze. “As long as you take care it there won’t be any problems.”

 

“I’m not going to kill her,” Illumi counters his voice soft yet commanding. “She will become mine.”

 

It was the rules that a servant would die if they had a romantic relationship with anyone.  The only exception is if it was a quick fuck and they terminated their partner themselves; however, for a servant to sleep with two members of the Zoldyck family… for Kikyo Zoldyck that is completely unacceptable.

 

“You were just in a rut, Illumi, the both of you were in a rut--you should know by now that you don’t have any real feelings for her.”

 

“We weren’t in a rut,” Illumi clarifies.

 

“So the omega went into heat,” Kikyo grimaced. “The omega’s pheromones made you think you want her, made you believe you would desire her, and made you crave to make her yours, but you do not have real feelings for her.  End the omega, Illumi.  That’s an order.”

 

Kikyo turns around to leave, but she freezes in her tracks by her sons strong, and sudden, blood lust.  She turns her head across her shoulder and sees the defiant face of her eldest son.

 

“No.”

 

Kikyo snarls as she turns her back to Illumi, “I’ll kill her myself if I have too.”

 

The lady of the house vanished quickly as her threat festers in Illumi’s mind, and yet Illumi was not aware that Killua was awake for the confrontation from their mother.

 

Killua groans as he lifts his head, “she thinks we will just let her?”

 

Illumi turns his head back towards his brother, the took gazes is diverted to the sleeping omega between. “Kil, how long do your knots usually last?”

 

“What? Are you jealous?” Killua mischievously grins.

 

Illumi cocks his head, “we can’t protect her like this, Kil.”

 

“Just give me a couple of minutes.”

 

It took five minutes until Killua’s knot receded to a much smaller size, and the two pulled themselves out of Canary’s warmth.  The brothers quickly dressed, and Illumi gathered Canary in his arms as the two ran back to their home.  They decided to use Illumi’s room for the three of them since it was the largest and the farthest from their mother.  While Canary slept, Illumi left Killua in his room while he quickly ran around the house to gather the things that they would need for the duration of Canary’s heat.  He gathered food, taking a large supply of granola bars because it would be quick; water, extra towels and washcloths, and extra clothes for Canary.  Illumi also visited Canary’s own personal dorm to grab the blanket from her room to make her comfortable so that the new environment would not give her stress.  The two were very thoughtful for Canary’s foreseeable needs.

 

The time Canary spent in her heat with the two Zoldyck brothers went by in an haze.  When she did awake from her slumber her symptoms overcame her before she could realized that she was in Illumi’s room.  All day the trio were acting purely on their instincts; they rolled around the sheets on Illumi’s bed, impressively they managed to fuck while in the bathtub, on top of furniture, and even on the nest of pillows and blankets that Canary created in a haze.  Their time ended when Illumi had to leave for an assignment the following next day.  Canary was upset from the loss of the older alpha; however, he returned on the fifth day, and she was happy once again to be between the two.  Though her happiness didn’t last long because on the sixth day of her heat Killua had to leave for his own assignment.  The younger alpha was reluctant to go because of the threat his mother made was still endangering the life of the omega he claimed.  However, Killua was not gone for too long and he returned on the ninth day, the last day of Canary’s heat, and the night ended when they all were exhausted.

 

The entire room smells like an overwhelming amount of omega slick, alpha cum, and with an underlying layer of sweat. The source of the aroma lies bundle up together underneath blankets while surrounded by fluffy pillows.  The two alpha brothers sleep with their backs turned away from each other, their arms extends to the other as they each wrap their arm around the sleeping omega between them.  There are deep scratches along each of the alpha brother’s arms, scratches deep enough to break skin and bloody the sheets they slept on.  Illumi groans in his sleep as he turns and lies on his stomach, his face burying in the layers of thick blankets underneath them.  Killua peacefully sleeps as he unknowingly pulls the omega closer to him.

 

Canary sleeps with her body unmoving and the blankets covers up to her shoulders, but it is easy for one to see the different set of bite marks displayed on each side of her neck.  As the sun starts to rise, the blissfully sleeping omega began to stir from their sleep.  She constantly sniffs at the thick scent hanging in the air, her nose wrinkles up in disgust as she attempts to lift her body from the weight of the blankets.  

 

“What the--” her eyes widen suddenly as she looks around a room that did not belong to her.  She looks down to see her nude body and the slight bite marks on her shoulders.  She glares as she snaps her head to the left to see Illumi’s sea of black hair.  Her glares intensify as she lifts herself from underneath the blankets, but the firm arms wrapped around her keep her in the blankets.  She quickly removes Illumi’s arm with irritation as she attempts to rise once again; however, Killua’s arms wrap around Canary, which the omega was not prepared to be pulled into the chest of the fully awake alpha.

 

“Good mornin’,” Killua husky, deep voice greets as his lips traces down the curve of Canary’s neck lightly.  Canary tenses in his hold as she can feel the warmth from his lips flaming across her skin, she squirms in Killua’s hold as she opens his arms wrapped around her.

 

“Let me go,” she tenses as she pries open his arms.  Killua doesn’t budge as he continues to kiss down her neck while sucking on the marks he had made; his hold tightens as he inhales her scent, his nose rubbing against her scent gland.

 

“Killua,” she barks as she attempts to pull away from the alpha’s ministrations.  Her mouth opens in protest but a strained moan escapes her lips as Killua’s skilled hands touch began to arouse her.  The touch felt familiar, and yet very strange to the completely aware omega as her grip on the alpha’s forearms intensified.

 

Killua groans as the tips of his teeth lightly scraped across Canary’s shoulder until they stopped at a day old mark.  Without thinking Killua bites down into the mark once again as Canary started to cry out, but with teary eyes she looked at the older brother still asleep.  She forces her lips close, her teeth even biting through the tender flesh as tears began to form in her eyes.  Her eyebrows drop throughout the pain, with a menacing glare and a sudden burst of nen she pries Killua’s arm open successfully.  The alpha finally became aware of the omega’s sudden anger; removes his mouth from her shoulder as he began to rise from the blankets. However, he was not fast enough to see the palm of her hand heading directly towards his face.  Killua Zoldyck did feel with the firmness of her slightly nen-powered hand connect to the unexpected waiting flesh of his cheek.  

 

The slap was so hard that it cause the alpha to wince once he felt her hand across her cheek, and the slap was so loud that it created a strong popping sound that could be heard through the entire room.  It was this angry slap that caused the older alpha to suddenly awake from his sleep, not only did he with irritation of being awaken, but in his hand he held two needles and pointed them towards the source of the sound.  However, his groggy eyes blink as he looks at his brother’s shocked expression as he watches the red hand print appear on the skin of his cheek.  He looks up to find the menacing glare of Canary looking at him and the needles raised to her.  

 

Illumi lowers his needles as he looks up at Canary, “good morning?” He questions with a blank expression.

 

Canary scoffs as she rolls her eyes, “I have one question from the two of you.”  Canary sneers as Killua rubs his burning cheek. “Did either one of you cum inside me?”

 

“You don’t remember?” Killua groans as he rubs his jaw.

 

“If I did there would not have been a reason for me to ask!” Canary barks as her nose slightly flares.

 

“We did,” Illumi answers truthfully as he stares up at the omega wide eyed. “We didn’t use protection, you were knotted by the both of us, and more than likely you are pregnant with--”

 

Before Illumi could resume his statement, the omega’s nen flared out of control as her sudden bloodlust filled the room.  “Not only did the two of you mark me for your own, but you even went to… without my…” She pauses as she gains some of her composure.  She rubs her temple, as she pulls one of the blankets closer to her body.  “I’m going to use your shower, and when I get out both of you better be gone or so help me I will end the Zoldyck line.”  The threat pierces through the air as she turn around, wrapping the blanket around her as she storms towards the bathroom.  She stops in front of the door with her hand on the handle, “when I get out there better be a change of clothes, and air out this room!  It stinks!”  Without giving them a chance to respond to her demands she opens the door, slamming it behind her leaving no room for the alpha brothers to refuse.

 

Illumi’s glares at his younger brother, “what? Don’t stare at me like this is my fault.” Killua responds defensively as he throws a pillow at his brother face.

 

Illumi tilts to the right and dodges the incoming heavy pillow. “The red hand print on your face says otherwise, Kil.”  Illumi sighs as he runs his hands through his long bangs. “Let’s give her what she wants for now--I’m not losing her, Kil.  She will be my mate.”

 

Killua clicked his tongue, “don’t just decide whose mate she will be all on your own.”  

 

In the massive bathroom, the hot water is flowing in the shower.  It makes a small tune as the water beads hit the glass walls and the stoned floor. It steams up the glass walls quickly and it escapes to fill up the massive bathroom.  Canary stands in front of a full mirror being slowly consumed by the steam.  Staring at her naked body as her eye roams the marks left across her body, the tip of her fingers trace the bite marks around her neck, and her shaky hands slowly travel down her body and resting over her toned stomach.  More steam consumes the full body mirror only Canary’s midsection visible.  She exhales as as she activates her hatsu, her aura quickly gathering around her clenched fist aiming at her stomach.  The full body mirror is finally consumed by steamed.

 

Illumi and Killua were quick to fulfill the omega’s demands, after finishing their orders from the highly upset omega and taking a shower to wash away the previous day of sweat, and yet both brothers were careful to not fully wash away her scent.  They both walk into the dining hall, finding their father sitting at the head of the table eating alone.  On Silva’s left there was one plate of food covered and on his right there were two plates of food covered.  Illumi takes the seat farther from his father, letting Killua sit right beside their father, they uncover their plates to find a massive breakfast and the two silently rejoice since the two have only consumed quick snacks throughout Canary’s heat.  Even when they were gone on their mission they could not fully enjoy their meal because the oh so sweet smelling omega was on their mind.

 

“So,” Silva states after a drink from his water, “you two and Canary, huh?”

 

“I want her,” both of the brothers responded simultaneously.  They glance at each other, a silent challenge spoken.

 

“Your mother wants to kill her,” Silva acknowledges.

 

“No matter what,” Killua states as he grip around his fork tightens, “I will protect her even if I have to take her away from this place.”

 

“You are not going to take her anywhere, Kil.  We can handle our mother until she gets to use to idea that she will be one of ours.”  Illumi wide gaze changes from his younger brother to their father, “what do you plan to do?”

 

“Nothing.” Silva responds as he leans back in the chair.   “I called for a physician acquaintance of mine to give Canary a health examination.”  Silva stands from his chair, “he will arrive in a month.”

 

 

 

As the time passed, Canary found herself being courted by the two Zoldyck brothers.  Their other brothers were perplexed by the sudden attention their siblings were giving the omega, but they all came to the conclusion that they could care less that Illumi and Killua were competing to earn the omega’s affection.  Canary was perplexed, and annoyed, by the sudden attention from Illumi and Killua.  Illumi never paid Canary any real attention before, and now suddenly he was showing up on her route daily and starting a conversation, always complimenting the omega.  It did not take long before Illumi was presenting Canary with ‘gifts’.  At first they did not seem as gifts, just Illumi trying to win Canary’s heart through her stomach by providing delicious meals he cooked himself.  The gifts were all basic necessities that Canary could use everyday; he was expecting that with using his gifts she would think about him more.  The most expensive gift that Illumi purchased for the omega was a new cane that he had specially ordered for her.  For a second, Illumi got to see Canary’s cheeks flush brightly before she regained her composure.

 

 

She had to get use to from Killua walking past her and ignoring her to him acknowledge her presence every single time.  The younger alpha countlessly was retelling stories to Canary of his travels with Gon, throughout the years the two have remained close friends.  While Illumi was giving Canary gifts, Killua was showing himself off to prove to her omega instincts that he could protect her.  When Killua returned home from assignments, instead of reporting to his father he would always go to be by Canary’s side and tell her about his travels.  There have been times on Canary’s late night patrol when she will find a romantic picnic set up, and Killua waiting for her timely arrival.  The first time Killua set up a surprise picnic, Canary was caught off guard from the surprise and the soft, passionate kisses from Killua’s lips.

 

Despite the Alphas constant attention on the omega, Canary became irritated due to regardless of how much she tried to block her scent those two could always smell it--despite the distance between them.  When they were near that was when it was troublesome to Canary, she could smell their strong desire that they did not care to attempt to repress.  Besides their aroused scent, the marks they left on her skin always began to burn, even after the distance between them widen she could still feel a tingling sensation across her skin.

 

Kikyo Zoldyck was another story, and Canary was prepared every day for her surprise, or calculated attacks to end her life.  However, Canary is not a maiden in distress and protected her life well from the lady of the house.  The two alphas were restless the one time they left for a joint mission, leaving the omega alone.  When they returned Canary was still alive… she just had a few scratches, bruises, and cuts.  The marks left on her skin resulted in the second time that Killua assaulted his mother, except this time he left her clinging on to her life.  Kikyo Zoldyck did not have to worry about her critical state because the physician was going to arrive in just a few days.

 

The doctors visit to the Zoldyck estate resulted in the doctor giving some news… Canary is pregnant.

 

Canary gave a conflicted response--she wanted an abortion.  The air grew tense in the room as Killua stood there with his mouth wide open, and Illumi face went tense.  The doctor stated that he doesn’t have the proper equipment and will return in a month, he tells Canary that when he returns she can still change her mind.  After making an appointment for the following month, Canary fled to her room where she collapsed on her bed and was afraid to place her hands on her stomach.

 

Illumi and Killua never left Canary’s side.  They both are excited about the news of Canary’s pregnancy, they both have different feelings and emotions regarding her want of an abortion, and they both decided that no matter what happens they will stay by her.  

 

As the days went by the brother’s continue to pursue Canary, both of them, now aware, catering to her pregnancy symptoms.  Illumi would stick around longer after giving Canary’s meals, watching her eat to see if she avoided a certain type of food.  He even asked her if anything she ate made her sick or for a list of certain smells that caused her nausea.  She awoke to one day finding the small personal fridge in her room stocked with homemade meals.  The small fridge always stayed stocked.  When Canary would patrol the estate and could smell the scents from the kitchen that would jumpstart her nausea, she would turn around to find a bucket that was not initially there.  

 

Killua would watch his brother’s increasing displays of affection while thinking deeply of what to do for his next step.  He wanted her, he wanted the child inside of her, and he would still want the child inside of her even if it was not his.  He knew he had to prove to her that his desires and affections was not the influence of their beings, and the results of the marks he left on her skin, which were starting to fade.  The more his marks faded the more potent was her sweet scent.  This sweet scent that teased him as much as comforted him… was the scent favored because it smells irresistible or is it irresistible because the scent is favored?

 

The last week of the month, Killua took Canary away from the estate for a surprise.  The surprise being a trip to a private resort on an isolated, beautiful island.  The two spent the first day relaxing enjoying the breeze from the ocean, Killua often captured by the stunning view in front of him.  Killua stated that the surprise trip is all dedicated solely towards her to be pampered.

 

Canary looks at him, pushing her curly hair blowing in the wind which was blocking her view of the man.  When she wrestled with her hair, she saw the pure look of adoration on Killua’s face and without knowing she blurted out a question.  A question that surprised the alpha, catching him off guard, causing him to smile.  

 

“You’re not just any omega, Canary.” Killua states as he approaches her.  “It isn’t even cause you are an omega.  Now that I think about it… I’ve always wanted you since the beginning.  Hell, the past doesn’t matter right now.  There is no logic to prove to you with words,”  Killua extends his hand, his fingers tracing over Canary’s bare neck, “this here is all the proof I need.  My marks have faded to the point where I can’t even see the smallest dent while my feelings still remain the same for you.”

 

Before Canary could respond, heat in her cheeks grew immensely.  Killua’s hand pulled away while she can still feel the faint touch left on the skin he caressed.  

 

The next morning, Illumi arrived much to Killua’s annoyance.  The older alpha was furious that Killua would just take Canary and leave without telling anyone.  Illumi hovered over Canary, making sure that she is okay.  Shoving homemade meals, vitamins, and other useless items into her arms.  Canary was speechless, she looked up from the growing pile of items in her arms to Illumi’s face.  For the first time, Canary witness a different facial expression on Illumi’s features, an expression that showed his irritation at his brother, but most importantly his care for Canary.  He asked her if she was alright, if there was anything she needed--she could see the hidden adoration in his eyes.

 

Canary was conflicted by her own change of feelings for the two alphas; however, by the end of the day she knew that she was falling hard for the both of them.  Her emotions for the two were escalating quickly and strongly to the point she could not suppress her feelings of wanting to be touched, embraced, loved by the alphas.  They held her tenderly through the night as they experienced tremendous pleasure together once more, they marked her passionately once again, and this time Canary teeth scraped their skin, but they never penetrated to claim the alphas as her own.

 

The trio returned to the mountain an hour before the doctor’s arrival.  Canary declared that she changed her mind and wanted to keep her child.  The doctor understand and prepare to give a full examination of the life inside of her.  They could see the little small thing growing inside of her and two alphas practically cooed as they looked at the image… the whole room went quiet when the doctor pressed a button on the machine and they could hear the fast heart beat.  Canary’s examination ended with her and doctor discussing in private, after giving the pregnant omega advice and normal things they will encounter during their pregnancy he left her with a bit of advice.

 

“One may find it normal for an alpha to take more than one omega as their mate, but there are times when an omega takes more than one alpha as their mate--it’s just not talked about.”

 

Canary was confused at first by the sudden advice. The decision on which brother she should take as her mate was constantly weighing on her mind.  She never thought she could have them both. She could have both of them as her mate… it was rare for an omega to have two alphas, but it has happened.

 

Kalluto looks puzzled as Canary sits between Illumi and Killua at the dining table for dinner.  He suddenly notices something small has changed in his brother as he watches them show small forms of affections to the omega.

 

 _It looks like it won’t be long before they will take a mate,_ Kalluto thinks to himself as he listens to Alluka talk about his adventure that had him home away for a month.   _I wish I would just present already._

 

“ ** _You not the only waiting._** ” Feitan’s voice comes softly through his mind, buzzing.  Kalluto still can barely control the transfer of his thoughts through his bond with Feitan. “ ** _I think you are an alpha since I get dominated when we fu-_** ”

 

“ _Feitan! I’m about to eat dinner right now.”_  Kalluto responds quickly as he lowers his head to hide the faint blush on his cheeks, “ _It doesn’t matter if I’m an alpha or whatever.  I just want it to happen soon!_ ”

 

“ **_I thought assassins were to have patience or something like that_ ** ,” Feitan voice mumbles and Kalluto pictures him in his mind twiddling his thumbs while looking down at the ground.  Feitan continued to talk telling him about the next plans for the troupe, but Kalluto could barely pay attention when he watched Milluki and Killua go at each other's throats about why Canary was sitting with them at the dinner table.

 

The whole family was present at dinner, even their mother who has been on bedrest from Killua’s previous attack.  She gave a deathly glare to Canary as she watched her eldest son fixed her plate, piling it with food.  Her husband's leans over and whispers in her ear, and her intense glare suddenly relaxed.

 

“Milluki sit down,” Kikyo soft voice commands, “Canary will be the mate to either Illumi or Killua.”

 

“She is going to be their mate?” Milluki stated as his nose scrunched in disgust.

 

“Yes, she is pregnant by one of them,” Kikyo states.

 

“Damn omegas and their baby having hormones,” Milluki spat as he sat down in his chair. “You two don’t even really like her you know?”

 

Illumi was the first to speak, his voice stern and showing his irritation, “do not presume to know my feelings for her, or even Killua’s feelings.”

 

Milluki saw the anger in his siblings faces and he quickly looked away as he crossed his arms tightly.

 

Kalluto sat there blinking his thoughts running repeatedly that he didn’t even notice he was telling Feitan everything.  He did feel Feitan’s anger before he could hear his voice.

 

“ _Feitan, what’s wr-_ ”

 

“ **_Canary is pregnant! Who knocked her up?!_ ** ”

 

 

 

Kalluto head tilt the side as he looks at the trio, “ _Illumi or Killua. I wouldn’t be surprised it she has multiples, hell could be both of them._ ”

 

“ **_When did she take them for her mates?_ ** ”

 

“ _She didn’t… she went into heat and Illumi and Killua were there._ ”

 

“ **_Chrollo is gonna be so pissed. Shit! I have to be the one to tell him._ ** ”  Before Kalluto could press his partner with more questions the transfer of information had been stopped.  Kalluto easily could feel when Feitan was blocking him from feeling his feelings and thoughts.

 

Feitan stands there while the phantom troupe members discuss the plans and movements for their next heist.  Feitan stares at Chrollo, groaning to himself as he watches the man lips move while he flips pages through an old book.  Feitan watches until his lips stop moving and he closes the book within in his hands.  Chrollo looks up at the Troupe waiting for any ideas or suggestions.

 

“Chrollo,” Feitan calls out.

 

“Yes?” He asks as he looks at the man shove his hands in his pocket.

 

“She’s pregnant.”

 

Phantom troupe members talk aloud confused by Feitan’s brief words.  “Who are you talking about?” Chrollo asks as his voice cuts through the other small chatter.

 

“You know who I’m talking about.  Kalluto told me, he just found out that Canary is pregnant by one of his older brothers or both.”

 

The room went quiet… the only sound was produced by Chrollo’s book as it fell from his hands and onto the cold stone floor.  The original Phantom Troupe member faces went stern, the newer members who didn’t know their time at Meteor City was wondering who was this Canary.

 

“I wonder if our invitation to their mating ceremony got lost in the mail,” Chrollo stresses with a tight smile on his face.

 

“She’s not mated to either one of them.”  

 

“Huh?  Is that right?” Chrollo states.  The newer members were still fretting over who was this woman, known as Canary, but they didn’t have to wait long.  Chrollo’s bloodlust filled the room, he didn’t care that it slipped from his aura as he jumped down from his seat.  As he stood up while picking up the book he dropped his voice was clear, “looks like we will be paying Kuroo Mountain a visit.”

 

 

The newer members of the troupe knew one thing about Canary, that she was important to Chrollo.  She was so important that Chrollo was royally pissed about the current situation.

 

Meanwhile at the Zoldyck estate, Kalluto sits in his sit confused by Feitan’s sudden anger or why Chrollo would be angry that Canary is pregnant.  Alluka sits there joyous of the pregnancy news, they ramble on to the silent Kalluto; however, they notice that something is troubling their brother.

 

“Hey, Kalluto. What’s wrong?” Alluka asks loudly, gaining Kalluto the attention from the entire family.

 

Kalluto swallows hard as he looks up at his family.  His gaze quickly becomes fixated on Canary, “why are you important to Chrollo?  Why would he be pissed if he knew you were pregnant by my brothers?”

 

Silva drops his utensils clattering against the ceramic plates, the sound echoing through the room as his eyes widen.

 

“How does he know,” Silva shakes his head, “no forget how.  Does he know?”

 

“I would say if he doesn’t know by now he will know soon.  Why?  Is her pregnancy something to really get angry about?”

 

“I’m curious to know the same thing,” Illumi states. “I’m more curious of how he knows.”

 

“I told Feitan.  We formed a bond.”  Kalluto looks down waiting for a lecture from his family.

 

“That’s what I figured.  Bonds are a natural thing that takes time to control.” Silva states as he looks at his son with his lowered head.

 

“You’re not promised to Chrollo, are you Canary?” Killua asks suddenly due to his impatience.

 

“I’m his ward.”  Canary smirks at their surprised faces, “is it so hard to believe that?  We are both from Meteor City.  He found me when I was just a baby and raised me.  When he formed the troupe he left me there alone so I wouldn’t be in danger, and all of the original phantom troupe members know about me.”

 

“Oh... fuck,” Killua, Illumi, and Kalluto stated simultaneously.

 

“Indeed,” Silva responded with a grimace.

 

“Any chances he might want to talk it out?” Killua suggests to the table looking between his father and Canary.

 

Canary shakes her head, her lips in a tight line, “probably not.  You’ll think of something to minimize the damage.”

 

When the Phantom Troupe arrived at the testing gate, Illumi and Killua thought that they would have had more time to prepare for their arrival.  Chrollo’s bloodlust quickly spread around the mountain as he pushed open the doors of the testing gate with one hand, and the servants monitoring the gate did nothing to stop him. Only Chrollo, Feitan, and Phinks stepped passed the testing gates and the rest of the Phantom Troupe stood outside the gate with a menacing glare.

 

Their steps were light, Chrollo’s anger growing with each step he takes into the Zoldyck family territory.  Feitan looks straight ahead unbothered by the escalating intensity of his leaders bloodlust, his dull eyes remained staring straight ahead his view sometimes changing to take in his surrounding.  Meanwhile, Phinks wears a menacing glare his hairless brows lowered down to his eyes as his gaze countless looked around at the scenic mountain view.  They were waiting for company, expecting for something to happen whether it was a sneak attack, a direct attack, or someone to give them some form of a warm reception.  Feitan could feel Kalluto attempting to reach them through their bond, but from his amount of practice, he kept his younger lover out without a struggle.

 

The trio stopped as they came across Killua and Illumi leaning up against a tree.

 

 

 “Sup,” Killua stated as he gave a small wave just before he walked towards the older man. “Can we just talk this whole thing out.”

 

Chrollo rubs his chin, “Hmmm, can we?” He asks seriously before he twists his body and delivers a strong kick into the younger alpha sending him back a few feet. “I don’t think so.”

 

“You better get your ass down here too, pretty boy!” Phinks challenged Illumi.

 

Feitan hangs back, watching Chrollo and Phinks mercilessly beat up the younger alphas, not holding anything back as they let out all their anger and frustration. Their fight was dangerous, trees were falling down and the entire mountain was shaking so from their fight causing the locals to believe that the volcano in the mountain was active once again.  Feitain sniffed the air as a familiar scent came in his distance, and he turned to see Kalluto running towards him.

 

“Yo,” Feitan stated as he pushed off the tree he was leaning on with his foot.

 

“Hey,” Kalluto stated as he turned to notice the damage their fight had caused.  The four alpha men were deadlocked in a furious argument as their voices raged against each other. “Fuck.”

 

“I know right, I’ve never seen him this pissed before.” Feitan pauses as he hears a loud scream, “that looks like it hurts.”

 

Canary ran past the couple, straight towards the four men fighting.  Chrollo quickly notices her scent and drops Killua down to the ground as he jogged towards her.

 

They called out each others name while they hugged each other tightly.

 

“Are you okay?” Chrollo asked as he brushed away Canary’s wild hair. “If they hurt you, I will kill them.”

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Canary smiles up at him. “You don’t have to kill them.”

 

Chrollo holds her at an arm’s length away, “what are you three months pregnant now?”

 

“Just about,” Canary responded and Chrollo could see the small baby bump resting high on her stomach, even through the baggy clothes, her service attire became a too tight and uncomfortable.

 

Chrollo slightly frowns, “I should never have sent you to this place.”

 

“You didn’t know this was going to happen,” Canary stated as she looked down at her stomach. “I admit I was pissed at first but I, uh, I like these two a lot.”

 

Chrollo raised his eyebrow as Canary smiled, in her embarrassment, she avoided his gaze and the wind carried her wild, curly hair allowing Chrollo to see the two different sets of bite marks on her neck, and shoulders. “So which one is it going to be?”

 

“Only one?  Can’t I be greedy?”

 

Chrollo chuckles but a stern cough catches his attention and he sees Silva standing next to his sons. “Chrollo.”

 

“Zoldyck,” Chrollo stated as he stood in front of Canary. “You breached our agreement.”

 

“I give you my apology and I’m willing to want to work it out.”

 

Chrollo glances to Canary towards his side, “I just want her to be happy.”  Chrollo nudges Canary to go to Illumi and Killua, she cradles their faces softly in her hands as she looks over their bruises.

 

“Canary,” Chrollo calls out, “One more thing--you can be greedy.  We’re done here,” Chrollo told Phinks his eyes looked for Feitan but he couldn’t find him.  He turns around looking at the blissful smile on Canary’s face, a smile that he has never seen. “Oh yeah, you two,” Chrollo shouts out, “if you ever hurt her, or make her cry, I will kill you.”  His threat weighed heavy in the air, and he truly meant those words.

 

Canary took Chrollo’s advice and was greedy.  Her greediness led to her happiness since she had what she always desired, love.  She also gained what she always feared, a child--two children to be exact.  She spent the rest of her days enjoying life with the family she believes she would never obtain.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been sitting on docs for a looooong time. I was really unsure about the story and I've reread it multiple times (and you still might have encountered a mistake) and I decided that I needed to upload it! Therefore, here we are and I just want to thank you so much for reading cause I really appreciate it! If you read this story from start to finish and you liked it or even loved it that makes me very happy that you enjoyed the story just as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please feel free to let me know how you feel about the story.
> 
> Thanks again so much for reading! 
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Symone Nicole
> 
> P.S It is almost 3AM in the morning so I'm going to go ahead and apologize for all of my mistakes in my lack of editing skills. I'll fix them on another date.
> 
> P.S.S Oh yeah I forgot! How was the smut? Did you enjoy it? I sure hope so! 
> 
> P.S.S.S I also hope you liked my older Killua physical description as well ;)


End file.
